Café Vibes
by XenonKnight
Summary: Inspired by fanart, link in story. wrote this because I was bored. Just some dabbling around with Bibi and Sandy


Café Vibes

A Bibi x Sandy short story. Rated K cuz it's a kid's game. I'm writing this due to inspiration from fanart of Bibi and Sandy, and I'll link it below.

.

Don't be mad if I used a weird name for Bibi's mom, I just searched up 'common Japanese names' and that was the first result.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Sandy walked through the town, his feet trudging through the snow that fell onto the sidewalk. He breathed out, watching it vaporize and disappear. His light purple scarf, given to him by his mom, was keeping him warm. The rest of his outfit was a dark purple sweater, complimented by his signature hat with a star. Sandy's purple hair was uncombed, and fell all around his head. He crossed the street, towards the flashing sign that read: "Bull's Cafe" and under it read: "Now serving bubble tea!" His dark brown eyelids began drooping, and his vision became blurry. Sandy was burnt out, after helping manage his mother's staggered, his drowsiness taking control of him. He swerved towards the glass panes of the cafe, his forehead slamming into it as he snored. It was uncontrollable, these nap attacks. He was just too tired, and it was just a part of him.

••••

Inside the cafe, Bibi can be found sitting in one of the empty booths. She drank a bubble tea, sipping it occasionally while she waited. Her dad, Bull, was in the kitchen; making the food. Her mother, Yuki, handled the waitress, cashier, and drink-maker positions. Bibi was glad that her parents owned the cafe. Free drinks and a place to hang out, was pretty nice in her own eyes. A downside to it, though, was that after she had finished her work, there was pretty much nothing to do but sit there. Her mom had given her a bubble tea a while ago, and it was nearing its end.

Thunk!

Bibi jumped up from her seat, away from the source of the noise. She quickly looked at the window, only to fin a dozing Sandy. His breath fogged up the window, making a light blockade over his mouth. Sandy giggled to herself. It was about a ten-minute trip in between areas, and since the desert was the closest, Bibi's family had gone there often. Due to this, Bibi recognized Sandy's snoring face that was slammed onto the glass. Their family had often shopped at Sandy and his mother Tara's store, so they were no strangers. Bibi stood up and breathed on the area where Sandy was, fogging it up as well. She dragged her fingers across certain sections, making some whiskers on Sandy's face. Bibi sat down and giggled, proud of her work. It was fun, because she had done all her work and just had to wait for her parents. She lightly tapped the glass, waking Sandy up. He quickly popped his head up, his eyes popping open. He looked around to see what woke him up, stopping as he saw Bibi. A quizzical look spread on his face, before realizing what Bibi wanted. The short-haired girl motioned for Sandy to come inside. Her pink cross earrings glowed, complimenting her jacket which was dark purple as well. Under it was a light pink sweater, finishing her outfit. Sandy rushed over to the door, opening it and strolling to Bibi's table. He sat across from Bibi, sighing as he did.

"Hi, Sandy." Bibi said first.

"Hi Bibi; I haven't seen you in a while." Sandy replied, yawning right after.

"You look really tired." Bibi observed aloud.

"I am. Mom needs a lot of help, and I'm the only one." Sandy replied.

"Oh well; I'll ask my mom to bring you something. What do you want?" Bibi asked.

"Can I just get what you have?" Sandy said reluctantly after looking at the menu for a bit.

"Sure. Just wait a minute and I'll ask my mom. You don't have to pay either; you're my friend." Bibi stated.

"Wow, thanks Bibi; it's nice to know you consider me a friend."

"No problem. After all, everyone needs a friend." At this point Yuki was making her routine checkup on her daughter, and a look of surprise was painted on her face when she saw Bibi's guest.

"Sandy?" She asked in confirmation.

"Yeah, that's me." The young boy responded.

"Ok, I thought you looked familiar." Yuki sighed.

"Can he have a plain bubble tea?" Bibi asked her mother.

"Of course he can. Would you like anything Bibi?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Thanks mom." Bibi called back as Yuki walked away from the table. The two sat in awkward silence, until Bibi broke it once again.

"Why'd you come out here?" She asked.

"Oh, well my mom is taking a break, and went to get archery lessons from Bo." Sandy informed the dark-haired girl.

"That sounds nice." She responded.

"Yeah, it is. I'm pretty sure it's just a date though." Sandy answered.

"That's cool."

"It kinda fits because my dad died, and Bo's wife died, so.." Sandy trailed off.

"It does. How was business today?" Bibi pushed on.

"It was good. How's the café?" Sandy responded.

"Kind of boring, but mom and dad have fun. It's pretty nice to be a VIP, too." Bibi revealed.

"Cool, cool." Sandy responded.

"Here's your tea, Mr. Sandy." Yuki reached over and placed the drink on the table, along with the straw and a napkin.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yuki." Sandy accepted the tea gratefully.

"No problem. If you need anything else, let me know, alright?" Yuki walked away, being called on by another customer.

"How is it?" Bibi inquired, after Sandy had taken a few sips of the drink.

"It's really good!" He exclaimed. "I should come here more often."

"Wow, just tell my mom that; she likes when people say her tea is good." Bibi replied. The rest of the tea was finished, and Sandy was no longer drowsy. He looked at his watch.

"Oh man, I better get going. If I want to be home before my mom I have to leave now." He said in slight panic.

"Ok, that's cool with me." Bibi stated.

"Tell your mom I said thanks for the tea, and that it was really great." Sandy said as he stood up. He started walking to the door, when Bibi stood up and stopped him.

"You forgot something." She said.

"I did?" Sandy was bewildered.

"Yeah, this." Bibi leaned forward and kissed Sandy lightly, then pulled away. The boy's cheeks grew red, and he walked away. Bibi watched him leave, even observing him until he finished crossing the street.

"I knew you liked him." A voice behind her said, as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Bibi jumped up, not knowing who was behind her.

"Relax, it's just me." Bibi looked up. It was her mother, smiling widely.

"He said your tea was great, and thanks for it." Bibi said, her nerves calmed down.

"Next time we see him tell him he's welcome to come any time. After all, if you like him, I can help you." Yuki hinted with a wink.

"I don't like him that much," Bibi protested.

"Really?" Yuki asked. "Then what was the kiss for?"

"Nothing!" Bibi groaned, her face reddening in embarrassment.

"I'll talk to you later. For now, just keep dreaming about him." Yuki walked away, smiling. Bibi sat down, sighing and taking a sip of her tea. Her face was still red, and she was still thinking about Sandy. She shut her eyes, drifting into a dreamland of deserts and Sandy.

Fin!

EDIT: Apparently I can't put a link, so PM me i guess if you want to see it


End file.
